vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Satania (Gabriel Dropout)
Summary Satanichia Kurumizawa McDowell (胡桃沢・サタニキア・マクドウェル Kurumizawa Satanikia Makudoueru) or Satania (サターニャ Satānya) for short is a dimwitted demon who often thinks of petty ways to cause mischief which usually end in failure. She is often pestered by both Raphiel and the dog. Satania is considered as a minor antagonist while she is also one of the four main characters and protagonists. Her pride however brings serious repercussions in the human world, where she became socially awkward and lonely. Other than her group, Satania seems to have no other friends. It also prevents her from rational thinking and common sense view. Which makes her very naive and gullible like a child and to an extent as innocent as one (very uncommon for a demon). This naivety is the reason why Raphi capable of manipulating her very easily and Gab can outsmart her every time. However, like Vigne, Satania is nowhere near evil. She may be bad about thinking how to take down Gab but she will never try to harm her too much (However, Gab's counter-attack is far more brutal). Her innocence is also why her demonic mind is silly and child-like, doing pranks rather than evil things. Satania is also forgiving due to her innocence, as even Raphi bully her every time she never holds a grudge, and after she found Raphi's weakness, she only used it to pester her and then remain as friends. The greatest example came from how she treats the dog, even though he always stole her melon pan, Satania never hates him and then got disappointed when she couldn't adopt him (unknown to her, Gab helps her adopt the dog in the end). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, higher with magic Name: Satanichia Kurumizawa McDowell Origin: Gabriel Dropout Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Scythe Mastery, Weapon Creation, Flight (Every angels and devils can fly with their wings), Empathic Manipulation (Has bought some things from Demon World Mail Order like the 44-Calibur Devil Phython Magnum which could make any person laugh within minutes, has also bought some kind of candies that could also make a person feel some different emotions due to their colors), Telepathy (has talked to Vigne with their minds while they were interviewing), Transformation (Can disguise as a human and transform into a devil), Non-Physical Interaction (can see through ghosts), Aura (Every angel and devil has aura) Attack Potency: At least Wall level+ (Comparable to Gabriel and Vigne, Has sliced a log with her scythe), higher with Magic Speed: At least Athletic Human (Is the second best runner of her Class), possibly Supersonic (Should be probably comparable to Gabriel) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class+ Durability: At least Wall level+ (Should be comparable to Gabriel which can still take beating after punching her stomach) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range physically, possibly Hundreds of meters with her Magnum Standard Equipment: A Devil Scythe, 44-Calibur Devil Phython Magnum Intelligence: Unknown, likely Below Average (Yet Gabriel is smarter than her) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Innocent and child-like (Due to her naivety is the reason why Raphi capable of manipulating her very easily and Gab can outsmart her every time), weak against some objects that produce holy power like the Book of Exorcism Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gabriel Dropout Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Athletes Category:Demons Category:Narcissists Category:Sadists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Students Category:Acrobats Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Scythe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 9